Space Bound
by Rain Wolf '91
Summary: Kate and Humphrey come back from a journey they had together. Happy and love stronger than ever, they come home to discover a horrible, crushing truth. One shot or a story to be continued.


Riding along in the train, Kate was awoken by prodding of Humphrey's nose and gentle whispering in her ear for her to wake up. Eyes blinking open, she sat up and walked to the edge of the opening of the boxcar and sat down along with Humphrey.

"We're home ... again," said Kate fondly.

"Yep. Home again," replied Humphrey. "I'm glad you agreed to do this with me. It was more fun with you than last time."

"Thanks. I agree having the planned trip was more fun with you. It was nice being more of myself with you," Kate spoke warmly, then grimaced at a terrible thought. "Except for when you managed to find trouble with a cougar."

"I told you I was sorry," said Humphrey quickly. "I'm just a magnet for trouble sometimes."

"I've never been so scared in my life," added Kate crossly, and then smiled again. "But I'm glad you were OK."

Humphrey looked down at his paws and whispered, "There was so much blood."

"Yes," responded Kate sadly, eyeing Humphrey's neck where there was three long scars just under his muzzle. "At least you're still here. And got some nice scars to show your friends."

Kate shifted herself closer to Humphrey and laid her head over his chest. Unable to take her eyes off of the scars, Kate gently placed her warm paw over them. That day was such a nightmare. The thought of losing Humphrey was something she feared almost every day. But he was here with Kate; alive, breathing and heart beating. She kept her head against his warm body until it was time to jump off and head back into the territory.

Going off together at the same time, the two safely landed on their feet. Feeling great to finally be home, Kate snuggled closely to Humphrey as they walked home. Back in their cozy den, they lied down together. Kate still remained rather close to Humphrey as they closed their eyes.

"You OK, Kate?" asked Humphrey quietly.

"I'm just glad to be home," said Kate affectionately. "I love you, Humphrey."

"I love you too, Kate," Humphrey spoke, smiling.

"Guess what?" breathed Kate.

"What?"

"It's going to be mating season soon."

_**8**_

It was morning. The sunray came on Kate's face having her tiredly open her eyes and finding herself alone. Believing that Humphrey must have woken up to go see his friends, Kate moved herself up and stepped out of the den, desiring a drink of water. Wolves already awake greeted Kate with a nod or a "welcome home." Returning the greetings with a smile and nod, she arrived at a small stream and began to lap up the cold water.

As she drank, the sound of someone running around was becoming close to her. Raising her head up, the source of that someone running was Humphrey going after a squirrel. Kate laughed as she watched Humphrey chased the critter straight up a tree and out of Humphrey's reach. Barking up at the tree for a moment, he then decided to give up and turned to see Kate smiling at him. He returned the smile along with his usual charming wink.

"Kate!"

Instantly recognizing the sound of Lilly's voice, Kate turned as her sister came to halt.

"Hi Lilly!"

"I've missed you so much!" said Lilly joyfully. "Did you have a good time?"

Kate nodded her head. "Yeah, me and Humphrey had a great time. Though I do have a few stories to tell you later."

"Where is Humphrey anyway?" asked Lilly, looking around.

"He's on the other side of the stream," said Kate, motioning over to where Humphrey was sitting across from them. "See?"

"Where?" Lilly spoke confused.

"Right there," Kate pointed at him again, not understanding why Lilly couldn't see a few feet ahead of her. "Humphrey! Say hi to Lilly!"

"Hey Lilly!" Humphrey called to her.

"See him now?" asked Kate.

Lilly continued to look confused and then worried. She turned to her sister and said, "Kate... There's no one there."

"What are you talking about?" snapped Kate, getting impatient. "He's right there! He just said hi to you!"

"Kate," Lilly said, voice full of sorrow, "there is _no one_ across the stream. I swear to you there's nothing there."


End file.
